


Lessons

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Animal Death, Childhood Memories, Multi, this gets dark, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Trevor learns some hard lessons.





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I'M STILL WORKING ON FATHER OF MINE DO NOT WORRY!  
> I just had like a billion fanfics that are unfinished and I want to take care of some first and get them out of the way.

Sonia Belmont knew very well that there was more to having a good hunting companion than just skills. They had to be loyal, good-hearted, worthy of their titles. They had to become family, both on and off the battlefield.

Only two men met these standards. Abraham, a giant of a man with long curly hair tied back in a bun and a beard to match, dressed in the armor of the mountains, and Jacob, who while not as tall or burly as his mate, was still quite muscular and fit as a hunter should be. The redhead often dressed himself in leather armor and cloaks made from whatever beasts he had recently killed, both animal and monster.

While she hand he companions sat in the sitting room, drinking whiskey and debating over the best use of a knife in combat, Sonia noticed a certain someone peeking around the corner.

“Trevor, it’s way past your bedtime. What are you doing up?” she asked.

“Waiting.” the eight year old replied, “Father said he’d be home for my birthday, so I have to stay up until he comes.”

Sonia sighed. Damn her husband and his impossible promises. Honestly, he should know better by now.

“Well, it was a three week journey, and it’s only been two weeks.” she pointed out, “I don’t think he’ll be back tonight.”

“But he said he’d try!” Trevor argued, “Can’t I stay up just a little longer, please? I promise I won’t be a pest!”

Sonia crossed her arms, intending to stand firm, but before she could repeat her previous statement, Abraham cut in.

“It’s the boy’s birthday Sonia, let him have a little fun.” he said, “He’s no bother to us.”

Trevor smiled brightly, immediately running and sitting right between the two large men before his mother could intervene. Sighing in defeat, she returned to her seat and took a long sip of her whiskey. 

“So Trevor, how old are you?” Jacob asked.

“I’m eight!” Trevor stated proudly.

“That can’t be, I could swear that yesterday you were but a small babe.” Abraham jested.

Putting his glass down, he made two fists and held them together, “About that big.”

“I am not a baby!” Trevor retorted, “I’m eight!”

“If you say so.” Abraham chuckled, picking his glass back up, “Hard to believe you were ever that small.”

“Indeed.” Jacob agreed, “You were so small and fragile. You had us all worried for a while back then.”

“What do you mean?” Trevor blinked in confusion, “Mother, what do they mean?”

“Well…” Sonia paused, seemingly thinking back to the day, “Babies are supposed to stay in their mother’s belly for about nine months, but I guess you, being your impatient and headstrong little self, decided to come early.”

“Is that bad?” Trevor asked.

“Well, being born early usually means something went wrong, and the baby seldom survives afterwards.” she explained, “And when you were born, you weren’t crying or moving. In fact, everyone thought you were already dead until a midwife notcied you breathing.” she closes her eyes in thought, “I remember how they were yelling at each other to go get your father, because they were so sure you wouldn’t make it, and they wanted him to see you before you died.”

“Dear God, remember that?” Jacob laughs, nudging Abraham, “We had just been fighting a demon hoard on the outskirts of town, trying to track the ones that ran off.”

“The look on his face when the midwife told him!” Abraham chuckles, “I don’t think even vampires can get as pale than Al did!”

“Oh please!” Sonia rolls her eyes, “You two have no right to give Al a hard time given the fact the two of you looked just as scared as he did when you all burst in the door!” she chides. Both men quiet and glance to the side sheepishly.

“...To be fair, we were all in the dark about whether or not you and the baby were even alive.” Jacob said in their defense.

“Yeah, that midwife wasn’t really clear on the situation.” Abraham agreed, “She just told us to hurry on over.”

Sonia sighed as she rolled her eyes, “ _ Anyways _ ,” she continues, looking back to Trevor, “So while those two oafs waited outside the room, your father and I sat together in silence, holding you as close as we could because we thought at any moment, we could lose you. Then all of a sudden, there was a demon screech in the distance.” she looks to her companions for a moment to quickly add, “Probably one of the ones you lot missed.” and then turns back to Trevor, huffing out a laugh, “And then you just started swinging your tiny little fists around, like you were ready for a fight. Your father and I just looked at each other in disbelief, before we both started laughing,” she leans down, kissing his temple, “Because that was when we knew you’d be just fine.”

Trevor giggled, “And now I’m eight and I’m fine!”

“That’s right.” Sonia laughed, “You know, that story is actually the reason we named you ‘Trevor’.”

“Really?” he tilted his head, “Why? What does that have to do with it?”

“Your name means ‘ambitious and strong’.” she explained.

“So why did you name Marigold ‘Marigold’?” he asked.

“Because one day while he was taking care of some harpies, your father saw a marigold growing alone in the middle of a field and took it as an sign.” she told him, pausing to take another sip, “I went along with it because I thought the story was cute.”

“How is the little angel doing anyways?” Jacob inquired.

“‘Angel’? Ha!” Sonia huffs, “She’s a glutton. It feels like both of my tits have been dragged through Hell and back.”

Her eyes widened as Trevor began to snicker beside her, “Breasts!” she corrected herself, face turning red, “I meant ‘breasts’.”

Jacob and Abraham joined in the snickering like the mature adults they were.

“Course you did.” Jacob chuckled.

Suddenly, a loud and warbling cry cut through the air, causing Sonia to immediately whine.

“Speak of the devil…” she sighed, “Pardon me for a moment.”

Trevor as his mother left the room, when he felt a large finger tap his shoulder.

“Hey kid.” Abraham smirked, motioning towards the bottle of whiskey, “Want a sip?”

“Really!?” he gasped excitedly.

“Sure!” Abraham said as he filled another glass for the boy, “It will put some hair on your chest.” he stated as he handed the boy the drink.

“To Trevor!” Jacob toasted as he raised his glass, “For living another year! May he live a hundred more!”

“Cheers!” Abraham and Trevor shouted as they clinked their glasses together.

Eager, Trevor immediately took a large gulp of the alcohol. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when the drink began to burn his throat and overwhelm his taste buds. While he sputtered and coughed, the two older men began laughing so hard they just about pissed their pants.

“It’s-” Trevor coughed, “Gross!” he wiped at his mouth, “Disgusting!” another cough, “Why does it taste so bad!?” he blinked as tears formed.

“That’s how it’s supposed to taste, boy.” Jacob laughed, wiping his tears away as he caught his breath.

“Then I’m never drinking again!” Trevor declared, “Never ever!”

“Trust me.” Abraham said between laughs, “You’ll develop a taste for it when you’re older.”

Trevor rolled his eyes, a gesture obviously inherited from his mother, “Yeah, right! The day I drink that stuff again is the day the world starts to end!”

Deciding he had had enough, Trevor glared, stomping out of the room as his confused mother walked in.

“Trevor, where are you going?”

“I’m going to bed!” he pouted as he continued to stomp up the stairs. Sonia turned back to her still-laughing companions with a raised eyebrow.

“What the Hell did you two asshats do?”

 

* * *

 

“General, we’re under attack!” Trevor shouted as he played with a new set of wooden soldiers he had gotten for his birthday.

Deeping his voice as far as it would go, he picked up another one, “Raise the defences and prepare for battle! Let’s show these demons that they messed with the wrong hunters today!”

So invested was he in his game, he didn’t notice when his bedroom door opened.

“Playing ‘demon wars’ again?” Allister Belmont chuckled.

“Father!” Trevor gasped, running over to his father and hugging him tightly.

Allister smiled, ruffling his son’s hair with one hand, and keeping the other under his fur cloak.

Suddenly, Trevor stepped back and crossed his arms, looking _very_ unhappy, “You missed my birthday!”

“I know, I know. I’m very sorry” Allister apologized, “But I’ve got an extra special gift for you. I found it while travelling back from Enisara.”

Trevor watched as his father took his hand out of his cloak, revealing a small, brown puppy.

“Is it for me?” Trevor gasped.

“Yup, he’s all yours.” Allister chuckled, carefully placing the puppy in his son’s hands.

Trevor looked at the puppy, amazed, giggling as it licked and nipped at his face.

“So, what are you gonna name it?”

Trevor thought for a moment, staring at the brown fur, before smiling brightly, “Cartof!”

**Author's Note:**

> "Cartof" means Potato in Romanian.


End file.
